What's In A Name?
by NoGoodDeed94
Summary: "Y'know it's the third time you've done that this week, Neville? Tenth time this month."  "Erm, what's that my love?" Neville coughed nervously, desperately averting his eyes from her out of embarrassment.  "Called me Luna Longbottom, silly!"


**A/N: I made up the SnippySnappy-Quatsnitch, don't know where the name came from or what made me pick it but I needed a funny creature with an odd name and thats what came into my head, sounds like Luna thing! :P Also when I refer to him coming into her class at the end I'm referring to her actually taking a job at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures professor - in order for my ship of her and Neville to work out she can't really stick with what JK Rowling had her do and I quite like the idea of her teaching about magical creatures! Hope you enjoy this little one shot and maybe read some of my other Luna/Neville or maybe my Teddy fic, because they all kind of fit in really!**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own HP_

**Enjoy!**

They were late. It was Teddy's 5th Birthday and they were late for the party. Nothing new. As Neville Longbottom stood at the back of the queue in the very busy Eeylops Owl Emporium, he thought back to every party, gathering and meet-up they'd ever attended - they were always late. They either got held up by some SnippySnappy-Quatsnitch 'hiding their door key' or a Wrackspurt 'removing the time of the event from their heads' and subsequently making them over an hour and a half late. He'd always suspected that these little scenario's Luna came up with were purely just her attempts at making him feel less bad about being late, although knowing her she probably thought them to be true. What a wonderful woman, Neville thought with a little smile.

Beginning to grow more impatient, Neville peered around the room. It'd been a long time since he'd been in Eeylops Owl Emporium, he was only just 11 and eagerly looking for a pet to take with him to Hogwarts. Being the clumsy boy that he was he'd tripped over a cage as soon as he walked in, accidentally caught the latch and let an owl free subsequently causing absolute chaos. Neville wasn't much more co-ordinated now and so he edged around very carefully in the overcrowded shop. An owl, what a clever idea for a present, Neville thought to himself as he narrowly missed a cage balancing over head, a snowy one too! Just like good old Hedwig. Luna was always thoughtful with her gifts, it was just one more thing he absolutely admired about her. He looked at his watch and then at the queue again, Luna would be there soon and he was the next customer, they were already fifteen minutes late but thankfully it was looking like they wouldn't be much later.

"Afternoon!" Neville beamed at the young witch behind the front desk. "We've got a snowy owl reserved and I've come to pick him up."

"Name please." The young witch's voice was monotonous, it'd clearly been busy all day and Neville was sure she'd rather be somewhere playing quidditch than sat in a room full of noisy children and birds.

"Luna Longbottom." He replied quickly, trying not to be irked by the bad customer service. Tapping his foot, Neville stood waiting. The longer the shop assistant took, the more aware he became of how foolish he probably looked, or how clumsily big his hands were and incredibly close to knocking over the box of owl food on the counter.

"Hello dear." The soft floaty voice that undoubtedly belonged to Luna Lovegood suddenly filled Neville's ears and he felt the feathery touch of her lips on his cheek. "Is the lady getting the owl?" He didn't have time to respond as the now even more irritated shop assistant turned up at the desk.

"There is no owl under that name sir. Are you sure you reserved it?" She sighed loudly, clearly trying to make her annoyance obvious.

"What? Are you sure?" Neville ran a hand across his face. This was all they needed! "Did a Wrackspurt make you forget to reserve it again?" He asked turning to Luna, who looked as equally confused, but she didn't respond and continued to look around the room in a daze.

"Did you give the right name?" The girls voice was getting increasingly curt as she looked down at the slip of paper she'd scribbled the name on. "Luna Longbottom?" Neville could feel the heat rise in his neck and through to the top of his head as his mistake dawned on him.

"Er, Lovegood it was, er yes... Lovegood, Luna Lovegood that was the name. Check again." How embarrassing. Neville glanced over at Luna's face, which of course was emotionless giving no suggestion to Neville about what she was thinking. Eventually the girl came back with a beautiful, wide-eyed snowy owl. Luna took the cage from her and glanced up at Neville.

"Y'know it's the third time you've done that this week, Neville? Tenth time this month."

"Erm, what's that my love?" Neville coughed nervously, desperately averting his eyes from her out of embarrassment.

"Called me Luna Longbottom, silly! It's the eleventh time if you count the time you called me Mrs Longbottom when you came into my class last term." Neville knew that his face must be beetroot red by now, but she seemed completely unfazed. "We really ought to get married." With that simple statement, Neville watched her long blonde hair float out behind her as she skipped off with the cage. "Come one Neville, or we'll be more late!"

**A/N: Hope you liked this and consider reading my other Luna/Neville fic and/or my Teddy fic, everything sort of links! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
